


Day 10 - Santa's Grotto

by CosmoKid



Series: 2018 Rarepair Advent Calendar [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Stiles Stilinski, Canon Compliant, Christmas, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Flirting, Kinda, M/M, Pre-Slash, Santa's Workshop, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: Stiles is cursing himself for being the idiot who waited too long to look for a seasonal job so that the only job left includes dressing up as a goddamn elf in the mall’s Santa Grotto.It’s possibly the worst thing he’s had to do and he’s majoring in computer science. Being 5’8 means he’s far too tall to be anelfand if one more kid asks him why his trousers are too short for his legs, he might just cry. But he needs the money to buy Christmas presents for everyone, it is nice for the kids to meet Santa when they’re not complete brats, and it’s not like anyone he knows intimately shops in that specific mall.Or at least he thought that, but now Jackson goddamn Whittemore is standing in front of him with a colossal smirk on his stupidly perfect face. “Oh, so you’re Santa’s little helper, this year?”





	Day 10 - Santa's Grotto

**Author's Note:**

> so i actually submitted my essay before the day of the deadline so maybe ill be able to write more than little ficlets and stuff

Stiles is cursing himself for being the idiot who waited too long to look for a seasonal job so that the only job left includes dressing up as a goddamn elf in the mall’s Santa Grotto. 

It’s possibly the worst thing he’s had to do and he’s majoring in computer science. Being 5’8 means he’s far too tall to be an _elf_ and if one more kid asks him why his trousers are too short for his legs, he might just cry. But he needs the money to buy Christmas presents for everyone, it is nice for the kids to meet Santa when they’re not complete brats, and it’s not like anyone he knows intimately shops in that specific mall.

Or at least he thought that, but now Jackson goddamn Whittemore is standing in front of him with a colossal smirk on his stupidly perfect face. “Oh, so you’re Santa’s little helper, this year?”

His first instinct is to tell Jackson to fuck off, but he just manages to remember that he’s an elf in Santa’s Grotto which is designed for _children_ quick enough for him to bite his tongue and not get fired. He grimaces and speaks in a quiet voice, “No, I’m a broke college student.”

Jackson cocks his head to the side, seemingly considering something for a few moments before letting his smirk grow wider, “Well, you make for an adorable elf.”

“You think I can’t detect sarcasm when I hear it, Whittemore?” he asks, raising his eyebrows and stepping forward without realising it. 

“Who says it’s sarcasm?” Jackson questions, looking at Stiles with a pretty intense look on his face.

Stiles frowns; this isn’t where he was expecting this conversation to go. Not that he was expecting to be having this conversation at all. Really, he thought he’d just grin and bear the job. He did not expect to see Jackson fucking Whittemore while he’s dressed like an elf whose bad at planning.

“The fact that I’m wearing an elf costume that’s a size too small and the fact that you’re an asshole,” he says, after checking that no kids will hear him. He is technically on his break so he shouldn’t lose his job for it, but he probably would be.

Jackson hums, “It just makes you cuter.”

Stiles blinks. He was not expecting that response, at all. He was expecting for Jackson to maybe agree whilst simultaneously disagreeing because it’s Jackson. He was so not expecting Jackson to say he looks _cute._ Why would he even say that? Stiles is definitely not cute and Jackson most definitely can’t think Stiles is cute. His relationship with Lydia may have ended over a year ago, but Stiles will admit he’s probably a step down from Lydia. Plus, Jackson is straight. 

At least, Stiles was pretty sure he was before today.

He stares at Jackson, not being able to hide all of his confusion. He’s practically spluttering as he stares blankly at the very attractive guy who apparently thinks he’s cute. “I uh… right.”

Before either of them can respond, which really is a blessing, his boss yells “Stilinski! Breaks over, get back to work!”

“Okay, boss,” he calls back, avoiding looking in Jackson’s eyes. He’s also avoiding looking at Jackson’s lips, but he knows the asshole is smirking and he knows he’s attractive. “Yeah, I should uh, I should get back to that.”

Jackson nods, says, “You’re pretty cute, Stilinski,” and then walks off. Stiles stares as he leaves, having no idea what that was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
